


The First Time

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they realized they were in love with each other, was at completely different times.</p>
<p>From the prompt 'I love you' + 'said in awe, the first time you realized it'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The first time Freed knew he was in love with Laxus was seven months after he’d met him, three since their first mission together, and two weeks since the Raijinshuu’s formation. It wasn’t a spectacularly dramatic affair, as Freed always thought it should have been, the sudden realisation that he was in love with the blond man he had committed himself to following to the ends of land. He was simply sitting at the table that Raijinshuu had claimed, only vaguely following the conversation that Evergreen and Bickslow were having as he watched Laxus by the bar. Maybe it was the way he’d thrown his head right back as he laughed, or the way the sunlight seemed to catch in his hair, in his eyes, giving them a light that Freed had never noticed before, whatever it was, it had Freed unable to breathe as his heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t even need to think before the words were out of his mouth.

“ _I love you._ ”

They were said at no more than a whisper, no sooner leaving his mouth than caught up in the noise of the guild hall, lost, never to reach the ears they were intended for. He smiled, turning his head away from Laxus – his _love_ – and tried to pay attention to the conversation happening around him.

There were some things, he supposed, that were better left unheard.

 

.

 

The first time Laxus knew he was in love with Freed was now, threading his fingers through impossibly long green hair as his bed mate slept just above Laxus’ beating heart, completely unaware of the way Laxus was looking at him. He never thought he’d fall in love, especially not with his best friend, never thought that the pieces would fall this perfectly and he would wind up being loved in return.

He was glad to be proven wrong.

He looked at the peaceful sleeping face, feeling his heart skip a beat as he bent down to press his lips to the crown of Freed’s head as he closed his eyes, careful not to wake the younger man as he muttered the words that had been on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

“ _I love you._ ”


End file.
